The Unexpected Gift
by Twinwolfsister
Summary: Daniel Jackson is captured and sold in a auction in one of my friends phoenix-cry 's stories this is my rendition of what happens.


**The Unexpected Gift:**** 7-22-2008**

_By Eclipse the Hell-Cat _/twinwolfsister

Catalina sat on her cot in her mistress' chambers, wondering why she had been asked to remain here instead of by her mistress' side. Fiddling with her collar tags she daydreamed of possibilities as to why she would be told to remain while the mistress was out. Heart racing 100kph as thoughts of her being in trouble ran through her mind.

"No I've done nothing wrong to warrant that…" she whispered to calm herself. Looking back over the last six years of her life in Sakhmet's service, after a careful sifting through she realized; to her relief, that she had done nothing wrong and had been the most loyal and devoted servant she could. Even if it meant she was labeled as a snitch by the other slaves, and trusted by even the first prime herself. "I have served My Lady as best I could, and if needed would die for her." She said proudly to no one at all. She left for a warm bath to calm her nerves.

Meanwhile in a small transport ship Daniel Jackson stands glaring at Sakhmet's first prime. Handcuffed and collared, he could barely kneel without choking himself, something that made the first prime laugh when he did try and sit or slipped because of a sharp turn. The evident mirth in her eyes was enough to make Danny boy sick, a few time today he was worried as Gou'auld, wraith and angry Jaffa flocked from everywhere to have a shot at the 'thorn' they all wanted. The Gou'auld who was in current possession of him paid a hefty whole fleet of attach ships and five planets, two of those plaints holding Naquadria and Naquida mines complete with laborers. He hadn't realized he was worth so much. But now he just wanted to go home before what he knew was coming happened, something that seemed to happen all too often; 

Torture, pain, bleeding and a whole lot of hell just like every other time. It was becoming too routine for his liking, as of now if he lived to get home he was going to Retire! yah ok, not.

As the ship docked Daniel was knocked off his feet his neck stretching painfully, hissing in pain he attempted to right himself before he suffocated…again. The sadistic first prime unhitched his chain from the wall only to drag him through the docking doors and onto a ship he'd hoped never to see… "Oh shit" was all he could mumble through the choke collar around his neck. A sharp jerk brought a unbidden cough from his dry throat as he was told to kneel, "Not a chance you filthy stray" he growled earning him a slap with the end of a staff weapon.

"That'll shut you up, damn Tau'ri never learn." She shook her head at his defiance. "Now kneel" swiping behind his knees forcing him to do as told.

An hour later, Sakhmet entered the chamber room two guards dragging an unconscious Daniel behind her. "Set him over in the corner and fasten the chain to the hook and lock it, then fetch Catalina and bring her here blindfolded please; place her _gently_ on the cot by the door. Smiling she left a note on the cot saying: **He is for you my dear Catalina, Thank you for all the years of unwavering loyalty. I can only hope all my servants will one day be as devoted as you are, enjoy your little gift make me proud. And please will you leave the damn servants alone now!**

When Catalina read the note she was ecstatic, a little gift she just so happened to have been fawning over for a good two years now. However she didn't want to date or mate him…as some others might. You see she takes after her mistress' more sadistic nature, she enjoys putting hot men or beautiful woman in agonizing pain for kicks. The sound of their screams made her giddy, the warm blood on her paw like 

hands gave her butterflies and the thrill of lashing out with whips or chains or simply raking her hooked lion claws down her 'pets' skin. The longer he/she lived the harsher it got for the poor soal; drowning, choking, stabbing, poisoning, electrocuting and even burning irons. Boy was he in for a ride from hell…sure enough an earsplitting scream tore through the ship making Sakhmet smile in pride.


End file.
